


Friends?

by VerseNaberrie



Series: Genius Twins [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, Embedded Video, Gen, Master and Missy after Doctor falls, They live and travel together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Master tells Missy a story about friends.[fic & fan art gif]





	1. Spot Vid

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story, I wonder if it could happen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Imagine that, Missy" Master said, while that they were resting on a grey asteroid hanging between bright stars. Their Tardis standing nearby, forming an oxygen bubble around them. "you had a friend, a best friend, I'd say... One day, he got furious on you, even when the blame was not with you. Nevertheless, thinking that it was really your fault, you tried to smooth the situation, and all seemed forgiven (Wouldn't true friends forgive each other?), but the seed of mistrust had been sown. Later the life got you again, troubles flew onto you (nothing serious, but enough to distract from what was going around). You forgot birthday of your friend, who had difficult problems of his own. Saying sorry far from real help, actually you're powerless. You couldn't do anything to help him or yourself. Because of that you're afraid to be involved in his life (once bitten, twice shy, you could say), especially that the old wound hadn't healed itself completely." Master put his hands on knees and stare in far distance. "You're the godparent of his child, and also a good friend. But you didn't write, call... and ignore the problem. What's more, you broke its promise and even the child started hating you. It went for all eternity..."

"Is it our story?" Missy asked shifting next to him.

"Maybe, I don't know."

"I don't remember it."

"I don't remember from when I remember it."

"Master, why are you mentioning it now?"

"Does it matter?"

"Is it because HIS birthday are today?" 

"I haven't paid much attention to it. I was rather wondering if all relations in the universe base on only one point in time and space, or in that case – on one bad day."

"People from your story, are they still friends?" Missy asked after a long pause.

"Is it possible for them to be?"

"No. Yes... Maybe. What would you like?"

"It could have never happen, wishful thinking is useless."

"You're so annoying today."

"And you changed into psycho-detective. Hey, where're you going?"

"Checking how it'd end." Missy answered while entering the Tardis."Care to join me?"

"Sounds interesting, Sis."


End file.
